Finn's Betrayal
by Finny-Kun Goddess
Summary: Finn is Left for dead after the Storm Hawks get attcked by the Cyclonians. rating will go up as the story goes. and the Timeline will be explained in the Story. Main Pairing with be FinnXMC if you have problems with this Pair then don't read this story
1. Chapter 1

Story Time Line: the setting is before the following the Story takes place 2 years after the show and the Episodes that I don't have happen are Episode 43 Shipwreaked, 44- Power Grab, 45- Home Movie night, 50 the Key, 51 & 52 Cyclonia Rising Part 1 & 2, and 47 - The Ultra Dudes. the only part in episode 47 I am Keeping is all the Finn parts.

_Words = Flashback_

"Words" = Talk

Also I do not own Storm Hawks but I do own this story. also this is my first story so be nice. so no flames

* * *

><p>The Storm Hawks where in a very gruesome Battle against the Cyclonians over some Terra that was filled with Trees and Forest. Finn's Air Skimmer had been taken down and as Finn and his skimmer fell, it had fall into the Trees and it had explode. With the Storm Hawks losing the battle, they where force to retreat leaving Finn behind thinking he was dead.<p>

Where Finn had fallen on the ground on his Back from the explosion, badly injured. With Finn semi conscious seeing the Storm Hawks flying away, leaving him Behind. From where he was, he turned/rolled his head to his Right when he had heard something. What he saw, was a Blurry Feet and Legs of some unknown person. Then he had slipped in to unconscious.

Finn had felt someone/something stroking his head feather-like. When he opened his eyes, his sight was a bit blurry. But when it cleared. He only came to find The Master of Cyclonia herself, by his bedside rubbing his head with a worry look on her face. She was wearing a beautiful off the Shoulder Blue silk Dress that was tight to her upper body and lose at the Bottom. Once Finn had registered where he was. He tried to get up and get away but failed, when he had felt great pain in his right shoulder and his chest. He would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Master Cyclonis Catching him before he fell to the floor and hurt himself more. A minute had passed and Finn had asked "Why am I here?"

Master Cyclonis replied "You where injured badly."

"What about my fr..." Finn started to say but ended up choking on his words when the tears that threaten to come out.

"Your so called friends had left you to die." "I found you barely alive and I brought you back here to tend to your wounds and I have been keeping watch over you while you rest and your wounds heal up." Master Cyclonis said. Finn had just lay there in her Arms and Just listed. After awhile had passed and the info had sink in he asked another question,

"How long was I out?" Finn Asked.

"You where out for two whole Months" MC replied.

"What about my fr..." Finn asked but started to choke on his tears again.

"I am sorry to tell you this but...your so called friends didn't even look for you and had pronounced you dead." Master Cyclonis Told Finn. Finn Start to sniffle and then began to sobbing into Master Cyclonis's Dress. Master Cyclonis said "I've got you My Sky Knight""I'm here for you" repeated over and over, comforting Finn as he cried. Then all of a sudden silent tears came from Master Cyclonis's eyes. For some reason it hurt her to see him like this. After 4 minutes had passed, Finn had calmed down and had started to get up with the help of Master Cyclonis. Once he was up and standing on his feet. Finn started to lose balance and accidentally pushed Master Cyclonis up against a wall. Finn had used what strength he had to hold himself against the wall with his arms so he wouldn't crush Master Cyclonis. When Master Cyclonis and Finn had opened there eyes because they had them shut when it had happened. Finn had his arms above Master Cyclonis's Head and Master Cyclonis had here hands on Finn's chest. But the most surprising thing was, how close their lips where. There where only a few millimeters of space left. Then in the heat of the moment, Finn leaned in and closed the distanced and kissed Master Cyclonis on the lips. At first it was simple then Finn moved his arms around Master Cyclonis's waist to pull her closer. And when Finn did that, the Kiss came more passionate.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think. is it ok or what? please tell me<strong>


	2. Flashback to Grusome Battle

An alarm was blaring, there where 6 People Rushing to the Bridge of the Carrier Ship. The Commanding officer looked thew some telescopes to see who was attacking. It was a Huge Fleet. "Its the Dark Ace!" the Commanding Officer Said.

"And hes not here to Play around" Said the 2nd Commanding Officer.

"So Whats The Plan" 1st Officer asked his 2nd Officer.

"um...We don't have time to come up with one of the second commander's Famous Long ass plans" The Carrier Pilot Said.

"OOOOOO everyone Favorite Carrier Pilot Just burn Miss Pri..." The Sharpshooter said but stop when his 1st Commanding officer gave him a Death glare.

"Um...Why can't we just wait for our awesome second commanding Officer..." the Heavy Ballistics stared to say but was interrupted by the Carrier Pilot.

"THE CYCLONIANS ARE GETTING CLOSER! Un less you all want to meet your horrible doom then go ahead and Let MISS BRING US ALL TO OUR HORRIBLE DOOM DUE TO HER LONG ASS PLANS!" The Carrier Pilot Said.

"Dude, Hes Right, unless you all want to die, stay here and die Fine by me. But I'm going out there and Fight out there and I'm not going down without a Fight" Said the Sharpshooter. and with that he left to the hanger to prepared for the Battle outside. The others followed and got on there Air Skimmers to go to Battle

When The 1st Commander Came out. He Started to Battle with the Dark Ace. The Heavy Ballistics Battle with Snipe and the 2nd Commander Battle with Ravess. while The Sharpshooter Battle the talons. so far the Battle was not looking so good. the all of a Sudden one talon that had a mustache had struck the Sharpshooter But what was the fetal blow was the one that came from an Orange Hair Talon. The orange Hair Talon had struck The Sharpshooter in the chest and shoulder and then the orange Hair talon hit his Air Skimmer which cause The the Sharpshooter to fall down to the tera below. And as this happened the orange hair talon laughed evilly.

"OH MAN, THIS IS NOT GOOD" The Sharpshooter thought as his skimmer took a nose dive down towards the tera below. "COME ON BABY PULL UP, PULL UP!" he said hoping that talking to his skimmer would help. "I'm gonna make..." I'm gonna make..." He said in a low whisper like voice, as he repeated his words the second time. The handles to his skimmer came off. I'M SO GONNA DIE!" The sharpshooter Yelled as his skimmer fell faster and closer to the tera down below. He closed his eyes as he fell to his horrible doom.

Then all of a sudden the Sharpshooter felt tree branches Hitting him. He had felt The Branches Scraping him as he fell. He opened his eyes for a brief to see a branch to grab onto. He tried to grab the branch to stop his fall, but that ended up being a bad idea. When he did that, he ended up dislocating his left arm and he lost his grip on the branch and fell to the ground on his back. when he opened his eyes, everything was a blur. But one thing he could make out even thou it was blurry was his skimmer falling down towards him that had gotten stuck in the trees. He tried to move out of the way but couldn't. He was in so much pain that he thought he might as well just stay there and let his skimmer fall on him, that had finally loosen from being caught in the trees. Just as the skimmer was closing in, there was a blast and when the smoke cleared he saw his skimmer was gone. Then he heard a twig snag to his right. he was able to roll his head to where the sound came from. His vision was still blurry, but he was able to make out Legs and feet, and with not able to movie or anything. he Just slip into unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHHHHH" Finn Screamed as he shot up. "ERRR" Finn cringed in pain due to sitting up so fast. He hugged his stomach in pain. Finn then laid back down, hoping that will ease the pain. Once the pain settle down, Finn slowly got up into a sitting position. He rest his head on his left hand with his elbow resting on his left knee.

"where am I?" Finn ask to no one. once his vision came clear. He looked around and remembered where he was. "oh, yeah that's right. I'm on Cyclonia." he was thinking of all he had been threw the past few days, Weeks or months. he didn't know how long he was here. "I wonder how long I was here?" I'm gonna have to ask Master Cyclonis" Finn sat there in the Same position trying to figure out what he was going to do. He couldn't go back to the squadron, consider they thought he was dead. And they where probably glad he was dead. Consider what he heard what they where going to do to him. There probably celebrating... well...minus his Domo buddy. (AN: See if you can guess who that is)

"MAN! I Fucked up badly" Yelled Finn. "I wonder what everyone eles is up to?" Finn thought.

"where going to have to replace him" said a Male Voice

"huh? whats going on" Finn thought as he looked in another room.

"Um...why do we have to replace him?" Asked another Male Voice.

"I'm with Aerrow on this one Stork" Said a Female Voice.

"humph" Said Stork with crossing his Arms across his chest.

"I don't get it Stork, why are you defending Finn?" Said the female voice.

"I DON"T GET WHY IN FUCKING HELL YOU WANT TO REPLACE FINN!" yelled Stork.

"HAY! How Dare you Yell at Piper!" Aerrow Scolded Stork as he glared at stork.

"yeah Stork How Dare You!" Said a new male voice.

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE" Stork yelled as he pointed at the other male. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS BUDDY BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" Stork yelled all in one breath.

"So...Who's gonna do the Honors and Tell him that hes off the team?" Said Piper in a Cheerful tone.

"As Sky Knight I Th..." Aerrow Started to say but was Cut off by the Alarm Blaring.

Finn Quickly hid somewhere before anyone saw him. As everyone was running out of the Room Junko Stop and turned to stork and Asked "Aren't you coming?"

Then Stork replied "In a min. I have to think about whether I agree about replacing Finn or not"

"Well I hope you agree with Aerrow and Piper, since they know whats best for the team" Junko said before he left

As Stork was the last one to leave the room and once everyone was out of ear-shout Stork Started to talk "you know I wonder where Finn will go." "If you ask me, I say he should join Cyclonia so he can get away with taking down all his so called friends." "well...Thats just my opinion" Stork stood there for a Minuet. "Oh and one more thing. If you need help with getting there with no one knowing. I'll be glade to help." Stork Said. He then started to walk away to the bridge where everyone eles was. Finn then came out of the next hallway

"Thanks Stork. I know I can always relay on your help" and with that he ran to the Bridge where everyone eles was.

A Tear started to roll down Finn's Face. Finn was startle when a hand touched the right side of his face. He looked to his right to see Master Cyclonis had came in the room.

"sorry to startle you" said Master Cyclonis

"It Fine" replied Finn.

"What where you Dreaming of that made you scream and what where you thinking off that mad you so sad? said Master Cyclonis Asked Finn.

"I was dreaming of the battle and was just thinking of everything that has happened so far" Finn said.

"I see, well if there's something anything you want to talk about or need anything. Just let me know ok?" said Master Cyclonis said

"Ok" Finn replied. MC started to walk out of the room.

"I say he should join Cyclonia so he can get away with taking down all his so called friends. well...Thats just my opinion".

Then Finn remembered what Stork told him before the 2 of them went to the bridge. "Hay Master Cyclonis" Finn said

"hm?" said Master Cyclonis said and stop walking and turned to face Finn and walked over to the foot of the bed as she was at the door and about to leave.

"I was wondering if I can join the cyclonians?" Finn asked.

"Mind telling me why you want to?" said Master Cyclonis asked.

"I just want to is all, seeing as my friend...s think I'm dead and I have no place to go and by becoming a Talon. I thought I could earn my keep here" Finn said as he said the last part on the low side hoping said Master Cyclonis didn't here the last part.

"Of course you can Join...oh and don't worry. I'll think of something you can do to earn you keep here." said Master Cyclonis said with a light pink blush across her face from cheek to cheek and the last part in a tone that Finn didn't know what kind it was Master Cyclonis left the room to let Finn rest up some more.


	4. Chapter 4

*One Week Later*

"COME ON YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!" "GET UP WEAKLING!" Snipe yelled.

"Grr" Finn growled, wincing in pain as he tried to get up. "Is that all you got, Snipe? "The pain I'm feeling right now is nothing compare to when...AHHHHH" Finn yelled back at Snipe But before he could finish Snipe hit him hard with his mace in his stomach. Snipe was about to strike him again but Ravess stopped him.

"That's enough Snipe" Ravess scolded.

"And why's that huh, sis?" Snipe barked back.

"Cause, dear brother, it's my turn to have some fun." Raves said, her thin, pink lips tightening into a smile. With that Ravess shot some crystal-tipped arrows at Finn. But before the arrows could hit him, there were more arrows that came towards the arrows of Ravess's. When they collided there was a blast of bright lightning and the arrows were gone. Ravess and Snipe looked towards where the blast came from. When they saw who took down the arrows surprised Finn, Snipe, and Ravess. And Ravess and Snipe started to shake in fright. The person who took them down was Radarr, but when Finn blinked his eyes a few times the person who he thought was Radarr, wasn't, but a female pink version of him. With a bronze chest plate that resembled a metal tank top, a red t-shirt underneath, green hip hugers spandex pants, a brown belt with a bronze belt buckle, brown gloves with bronze armbands about 3 inches width holding them down on her wrist and, she had brown arm warmers for shoes.

"I THOUGHT MASTER CYCLONIS TOLD YOU BUFFOONS THAT YOU WHERE TO LEAVE FINN ALONE?" boomed a Misc. voice. Both Ravess and Snipe screeched; hugging each other from fear of the voice, knowing that it wasn't going to be good. A long white haired girl walked towards Finn. She had white skin with one green eye and one blue eye. She was wearing a green and black jump-suit with black gloves, boots and a cape. She knelled down next to Finn, taking out a light pink heart-like shaped crystal. She started to heal Finn's wounds up when a (purple and hot-pink in color) dragon anthro, came out of the shadows behind Snipe and Ravess.

"Just you wait till Master Cyclonis hears about this." the anthro said. Causing Snipe and Ravess to screech and then faint from pure fear. It was that same voice that yelled at Ravess and Snipe for not leaving Finn alone.

"Are you alright?" asked the white hair lady.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm surprised you're healing me." Finn replied.

"You're welcome" she replied and then asked a question, "And why are you suprised that I am healing you?" she replied.

"It's nothing" Finn said, he wasn't sure if she knew he was an ex-Storm Hawk. But he didn't want to take that chance so he kept quiet about being a Sky-Knight.

"HEY ALTHEA!" The Dragon yelled from across the gym.

"Yeah?" the person that was healing Finn's injuries replied.

"I'M GOING TO HAND THESE TO BOZOS OVER TO MASTER CYCLONIS!" Ivory yelled.

"Ok" Althea said without straying from healing Finn. With that The Dragon left the gym, dragging Ravess and Snipe out of the room to bring them to Master Cyclonis, the pink version of Radarr following obediently behind.

"Is she always that quiet?" Finn asked sarcastilly.

Althea giggled at what he said and then replied "Sometimes." Finn just nodded. "Well then, there you go! All done" Althea said, finishing up with healing Finn's injuries and putting the pink heart shape crystal away.

"Thanks." Finn said,

"You're welcome, oh are you hungry" Althea asked Finn.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry." He said.

"Alright" Althea thought for a second in awkward silence. "Why don't you have dinner with Ivry, Ravyn and, me?" Althea asked.

"Who are they?" Finn asked

"Ivry was the loud mouth and Ravyn is the Pink sky-monkey that shot down the arrows and followed Ivry" Althea explained

"ahh, I see" "Sure, why not, I'll have dinner with you since I have no idea what I am suppose to do." Finn said. And with that they left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Finn was training with one of the Talons. He had the standard Talon uniform on, and he also had a mustache. His name was Shelby Fancy. Master Cyclonis had him picked up to help with Finn's training, hoping he wouldn't try to kill him like all the other Talons had. He was teaching him how to fight with the cyclonian energy staff. Shelby thought it was a good idea, considering how long Finn had been bedridden, the simple sparing and basic training would help get Finn back on his feet.

All of a sudden there was a purple blast that separated Finn and Shelby. When the smoke cleared, they were on the ground. Shelby was on his knees, his left hand on his head, due to the headache that was starting to come. He looked up to see if Finn was alright, but when he did, he saw one of the few people who Finn had better stay away from and out of sight. That person was none other than the Dark Ace's Lieutenant, the Dark Heart.

She had a long sleeved green shirt with a red heart that had two black horns coming from the heart. She had red pants, brown shoes, and brown gloves with a black flame-like design on the back of them. She had sun-kissed skin, long black hair with one purple highlight and brown eyes. She had an energy sword that looked just like the Dark Ace's, but the hilt was a dark purple with a maroon spiral, the crystal holder a dark lavender. The part where the Crystal energy came from was a light purple, and the part between the hilt - the place where the crystal energy came from - was a grayish purple. She had her sword activated and pointed towards Finn.

Finn started to get up slowly. He was still low to the ground when he saw the floor around him glow a dark purplish color. Then Finn looked out of the corner of his eye to see Shelby aiming his energy staff at what he assumed to be his attacker. But before Shelby could attack, there was a red blast that hit him and sent him across the training room. And there, landed where Shelby once was, stood the Dark Ace.

With Dark Hart standing to Finn's left and the Dark Ace standing to his right, both their energy swords were activated and ready to attack. Finn slowly got up with his energy staff ready to try to defend himself the best he could against them.

"Dark Hart." Dark Ace said in a cold voice.

"Yeah, Ace?" Dark Heart replied.

"Ladies first."

And with that said, Dark Heart took the first strike at Finn. Finn blasted at Dark Hart, which she wasn't expecting because she thought Finn would be too scared to fight her. The blast had sent her across the room. Dark Ace then came at Finn to strike him. Finn put the staff up to block, but Dark Ace's Sword sliced through it, causing Finn to lose his balance and fall on his ass. As Dark Ace was about to attack Finn again, he rolled out of the way and got up into a defense pose.

Dark Ace growled when he missed Finn a second time.

"Is that all you got, Dark Ace?" Finn yelled.

Ace growled, but glanced behind Finn to see Dark Hart sneaking up behind him. "Don't get too cocky now." Dark Ace said as he jumped to his left and Dark hart attacked Finn from behind.

"AHHHHHH!" Finn screamed from the pain.

"This is going to be fun." Dark Hart said.

"Now, Dark Heart, don't get too carried away." Dark Ace said.

"AWWWWW, but Ace!" Dark Heart whined and pouted.

"If you get carried away..." Ace said, pausing a bit "there won't be enough for me to have some fun with. " he said sinisterly.

"OH!" Dark Heart chirped.

Finn grunted as he got up slowly. He was fully standing, but hunching over slightly with his left arm hugging his stomach where there was a deep gash and his right hand holding onto his left arm where there was another gash.

"Hey! LOVE BIRDS!" Finn half yelled, half grunted. "If you're done squawking on who's going to kill me, I suggest you just do it and get it over with and the both of you attack me and put me out of my misery."

"Hey! That's not a bad idea!" Dark Heart chirped.

"Very well, if that's what you want, so be it." Dark Ace replied.

*In some Hallway of Cyclonia*

When Dark Ace had shot Shelby, he had sent him across the gym, against one of the doors that happened to have things stacked. But one could open up the door and still walk in and out from that exit. So Shelby got up into a crouch position and carefully opened the door and ran out to go get Master Cyclonis. When he was running, he heard talking and came across a green haired boy and girl.

"That's just...WOW!" said the green-haired boy.

"Yeah, I know, right?" replied the green-haired girl.

"HELP!" Shelby yelled.

"What's wrong?" asked the girl.

"It's Finn."

"What about him?" asked the boy.

"Dark Ace and Dark Heart...gym..." it was all Shelby could say before he passed out.

Just then, a purple and hot pink dragon-anthro walked up.

"Ivry! Take this talon to Althea and tell Master Cyclonis about the problem in the gym." the boy yelled out as he and the girl ran to the gym to stop Dark Ace and Dark Hart.

*In The Gym*

"Dark Heart" Dark Ace whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You go on Finn's left side and I'll go on his right. When we're both in our positions, we will attack Finn at the same time, got it?"

"Got it, Dark Ace!" Dark Heart chirped cheerfully.

Once they discussed the plan and got to the positions, Dark Ace jumped a few feet away on Finn's right and Dark Heart jumped a few feet on Finn's left. They were getting ready to attack with their swords activated, but before they could attack Finn, two figures came down from the on-look decks. They landed right beside Finn.

The one figure was a girl who looked to be in her early 20s. She had long green hair in a high ponytail, with one red highlight. There was a scar on her left eye, orange eyes. She had a red shirt, and the top had a split that started three inches below her chest. Her sleeves where ripped off and the top hung off her left shoulder. She had black pants, the front part of the pants dipped down an inch below the belly button, with brown knee high boots with an inch high heel. She also had brown fingertip-less gloves that stopped at her elbows. Her sword blade was a sky-blue with a hot pink strip, the hilt had two small purple crystals right by the blade instead at the end of the bronze hilt. She was on Finn's left side, facing Dark Hart.

The other figure was a boy who also looked to be in his early 20s. He had short green spiky hair with bangs covering his right eye and his eyes were crimson red. He was wearing a red shirt with the sleeves ripped off, black pants with a brown belt and a bronze buckle. He had on brown boots that stopped five inches below the knee, and brown fingertip-less gloves that stopped at the wrist. He had an energy sword that looked just like Captain Scabulous's twin energy blades, but it was all black with crimson red swirls on the hilt that was powered by a deadly dark purple and black fathom crystal. He was on Finn's right side, looking at the Dark Ace.

*In Cyclonis's Crystal Lab*

"MASTER CYCLONIS!" Ivry yelled out as she came barging into Master Cyclonis's lab.

Master Cyclonis and Althea were in there working with some crystals.

"WHAT IS IT!" Master Cyclonis hissed angrily back at the dragon anthro.

"This talon here said 'Finn, Dark Ace, Dark Heart and Gym' bu..." Ivry started to say but was interrupted by Cyclonis.

"WHAT!" Cyclonis Screeched and bolted out the door, heading towards the gym.

Althea quickly healed the talon that Ivry was carrying by the back of his clothes with the same crystal she used on Finn and ran off to the gym as well, knowing that Master Cyclonis would be needing her.

*In the Gym*

"I thought Master Cyclonis told you to stay away from Finn." the green haired girl said in a light, teasing tone "Dark Heart" she then said in a low monotone voice.

"Er..." Dark Hart replied.

"Hey, Zar!" The green haired boy said in a cheerful like voice.

"Yeah, Scar?" Zar replied back.

"I wonder what Master Cyclonis would do if she saw or knew about Dark Ace and Dark Heart attacking Finn" Scar said and then took a good look at Finn from the corner of his eye to see that he was badly injured and had a lot of gashes on him.

"CORRECTION!" he yelled. "What would she say if she knew they were about to kill Finn?" Scar said in an evil voice with a growl.

"Well Scar, let's take them down and get Finn to Althea asap and have her heal Finn up again!" Zar said in annoyance with putting more annoyance into the a and g in again.

Zar ran at Dark Hart and jumped into the air coming down onto Heart. Heart stood there scared and just barely put her sword up to block. Hart was so scared that she had put her right hand up to her head in fright. Zar then pushed down on Heart's sword, knocking her down onto her butt.

Dark Ace got ready to take down Scar, but Scar dipped down and swung his sword upwards diagonally across Dark Ace's chest, knocking him flat onto his back.

Just then, the big double doors of the gym were blasted off. When the smoke cleared, the doors where completely gone and not even the debris was left. But the person that was standing there could only mean one thing.

"Ooohhhhh, you are so dead Ace and Heart." Scar said, amused.

"SCAR! ZARTANA!" Master Cyclonis yelled.

"Yes, Master Cyclonis." Scar and Zar replied as they put their weapons away and bowed to Master Cyclonis where they stood above Dark Ace and Dark Hart.

"PUT ACE AND HeART IN 2 SEPARATE CELLS!" Master Cyclonis ordered.

"Yes ma'm!" They replied, and took Dark Ace and Heart to the dungeon. Master Cyclonis went to Finn's side and took out the same crystal that Althea used on Finn to heal him. The once smooth heart shape crystal was now completely cracked. It looked like it was about to break into a million pieces. Althea came running in and did the same. Her perfectly smooth heart crystal cracked as well. As they where healing Finn, Althea's healing being more effective due to her special gift, their Heart shaped crystal's cracks started to vanish, and became the same smoothed heart crystal it was before they started to heal Finn.

"There, all done." Althea said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for Master Cyclonis to hear. "Now that all his life threatening injuries are taken care of, I, or...you, can tend to his other inj..." Althea continued in the same tone but stopped when she looked up to see Master Cyclonis trembling a bit. "I'll treat his injuries." Althea said and took out her first aid kit to patch up Finn's remaining injuries. A couple talons came with a stretcher to take Finn to the infirmary.

Althea helped Cyclonis up and took her to her room to clean up a bit. When Master Cyclonis came out of her bathroom in fresh clean clothes, hair damp, she walked over to her vanity and did her make-up.

"Althea" Cyclonis finally said in a firm voice.

"Yes, Master Cyclonis?" Althea replied.

Master Cyclonis took three deep breaths before she said anything. "Have Scar and Zartana meet me in my throne room. I want you to stay with Finn at all times until I get there." she said, sounding more like her old cruel self.

"Yes, Master Cyclonis." Althea replied and left to the infirmary while Master Cyclonis went to her throne room.

*In Cyclonis's Throne room*

Master Cyclonis was sitting on her throne instead of standing at her storm engine. She sat there with her cloak on and the hood over her head, hiding her face. The door to her throne room opened and Scar and Zartana entered the room.

"Master Cyclonis, you wanted to see us?" Scar asked as both he and Zartana bowed before Master Cyclonis.

"Yes, I did." Cyclonis replied as she got up from her chair. "I want the two of you to help on Finn's training. Have you and your men stay with him at all cost. Am I clear?" Cyclonis said, saying the last word in a question.

"Yes, Master Cyclonis, understood!" Scar and Zartana both replied as they saluted, bowed, and left to go to their crew and fill them in as to what they will be doing. Master Cyclonis left the throne room and went to the infirmary to see how Finn was doing.

:iconfinny-kungoddess:

Finn's Betrayal Chapter 5


End file.
